The SPR (Sub Pixel Rendering) technology uses an optimized arrangement of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-pixels in combination with a corresponding display algorithm for processing image information, result in a display panel having a higher PPI (Pixel Per Inch) display effect.
Furthermore, the SPR technology can reduce the process complexity and increase the product yield while improving the visual effect of the display panel and reducing the power consumption.
The existing SPR pixel designs need to consider the correspondence between their brightness centers and the brightness centers of the real RGB arrangement. In order to enable the brightness centers to be uniformly distributed in the pixel array, an arrangement pattern as shown in FIG. 1 is generally employed.
FIG. 1 shows a presently frequently used SPR pixel array. In the pixel array as shown in FIG. 1, each kind of the fill patterns represents one color fill. For example, sub-pixel 110 is a green (G) sub-pixel, sub-pixel 120 is a blue (B) sub-pixel and sub-pixel 130 is a red (R) sub-pixel. When using the pixel array as shown in FIG. 1, the G sub-pixels are uniformly distributed in the pixel array. As a result, because each of the brightness centers (e.g. the brightness centers A, B, and C) of the pixel array is located at the geometric center of each G sub-pixel, the distances between one brightness center (e.g. brightness center C) and its adjacent brightness centers (e.g. brightness centers A and B) are equal (i.e., AC=BC).
However, when the pixel array as shown in FIG. 1 is implemented in practical applications, each of the sub-pixels will incline notably in its entirety to facilitate the data line arrangement. The pixel array as shown in FIG. 1 is arranged as shown in FIG. 2 in practice.
In the pixel array as shown in FIG. 2, similar to the pixel array of FIG. 1, each kind of the fill patterns represents one color fill. For example, sub-pixel 210 is a green (G) sub-pixel, sub-pixel 220 is a blue (B) sub-pixel and sub-pixel 230 is a red (R) sub-pixel. In practical applications, due to the incline of each sub-pixel, the brightness centers are not equidistantly distributed in the pixel array. In other words, the distances between the brightness center C and its two adjacent brightness centers A and B are not equal, i.e., AC≠AB. The desired effect at design that the brightness centers are uniformly distributed in the pixel array is not achieved. Furthermore, when using the pixel array as shown in FIG. 2, in order to achieve a larger aperture ratio, light leakage in the dark state is prone to occur during display, due to the large bending angle of the data line.